My Boss' Hairy Heart
by medstudent1026
Summary: Harry Potter was the most oblivious moron Hermione Granger had ever met! She couldn't have made it more obvious that she liked him as more than a friend and worse: she also had to work for -of all of Satan's subordinates- Draco Malfoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: -cough- Ahem… Yes, I am perfectly aware of my other fics but- but I just couldn't rest until I had this off of my head!!!! Please forgive me!! and this is my first Harry Potter fic, all the more reason to have mercy, ne?

READ!!!- If you note some mistakes in some terms, feel absolutely free to point them out!!!

* * *

**My Boss' Hairy Heart**

**Chapter 1 **

**Healer Hermione Granger**

**St. Mungo's Hospital, 10:35 am**

"Healer Granger… Healer Granger… You are badly needed at the Intensive Curses Unit right now… Once again, Healer Granger… You are badly needed at the Intensive Curses Unit right now…" the cool voice of a woman rang through the spotless white halls of the hospital.

"Hey! Hermione! ICU right now!" a fellow healer rushed past her putting on a white robe and examining the papers before her.

"Right away, Susan…" Hermione continued walking down a hallway and turned left. "Good morning, what did the poor bloke do now?"

The attending apprentice immediately went on a winded oration about the patient getting in a 'duel' with his wife.

"Ooh… And the wife?" Hermione asked as she pushed past revolving doors and entered a room to her left.

"Not so much as a scratch on her," the apprentice said, stopping at the red mark on the floor. She watched her senior with envy as Hermione nonchalantly stepped through the sterile line.

"We won't have a problem healing him physically as our therapists would about his ego," Hermione then proceeded to wash her hands and put on the white suit.

"Uh, Miss Granger, can I have this case with you?" the apprentice tentatively asked.

"Oh sure, no problem…"

"Oh thank you… I know this would look great on the papers coz' it's you that I'm going-"

"Shush and let's help one of the many poor blokes who got to marry a particularly temperamental witch now shall we?" Hermione whispered as she slipped inside the room and checked the vitals on the magical scrolls floating at the top of the other healers' heads. The apprentice giggled as the passed by the circulating nurses and assessed the situation.

"That's bad… but stable enough. We couldn't have asked for more –sigh-," Hermione huffed as she started to work on the deep gash cursed by the patient's wife.

"Morning to you too, Granger…"

"Oh hey Dave! How's the family thing going?" Hermione casually asked as she started to help the other healers work on the unlucky underdog-of-his-wife.

"Things are pretty much the same… God, how I hated those knitted sweaters! I would have thought that them knowing I was gay would have stopped them from giving me those horridly hideous condemned by the fashion police sweaters that aren't even fit for a socially suicidal person-"

"Dave, we all want to have only one patient enter the ICU today. You hyperventilating would be such a shame since Harry's coming to get me at lunch," Hermione taunted her gay bestfriend-at-work knowing full well that he/she was smitten by her long time best friend Harry Potter.

Dave stopped his regenerating spell and stuttered out, "Ha-Ha-Harry Po-Potter? You mean, THE Harry Potter?"

The other healer in the room rolled her eyes, "Come on, Davie. The Ministry practically banned the use of the name Harry for newborns coz' the name was so sacred. He's not all that, really!"

Hermione caught Dave's heated glare shot towards Healer Jane, "Oh shut your trap, Jane!" he demanded shrilly, "Everyone here thinks Mr. Potter is hot, was hot, will be getting hotter in the near, middle, and far future!"

All of them giggled at his statement. This was what Hermione liked about gay people, they were, well- gay.

Jane snickered too, not taking her eyes off the light blue beam of light from her wand, "I was just plucking your nerves, Davie!"

Dave huffed and started his spell again, "Well, Herms, aren't you going to defend me? They're ganging up against me and the savior of the wizarding world!"

"Oh, I'm sure our hero wouldn't mind a slight backstabbing from the ICU team. Well, we've spent quite some time removing this curse and regenerating the bloke, let's hand in the report tomorrow and finish our rounds this afternoon. Roger?" Hermione said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am" numerous voices replied.

"Now, let's finish this up. I really hate making Harry wait down the lobby, that receptionist has a tongue fit for a parselmouth. Davie, what if she gets to Harry first?"

Dave was clearly aggravated, "I would rather have Jane hit on Mr. Potter, rest assured she's sure to miss!"

All of them attempted to cover giggles while Jane muttered under her breath, "There's nothing wrong about being abnormally shy!"

"Come on, Janie! Let me give you a make over! After I'm done with you, you won't know what hit you!"

"I'd rather risk not having a chance at Mr. Potter, thank you!"

Dave didn't let go of the topic that easily, this field was his specialty.

"Well, Mr. Potter isn't the only one at the peak of Witch Weekly's Hottest you know!" he wiggled his eyebrows at everyone in the room.

Hermione turned a questioning glance at Dave, "It's been so long since I've read an issue from Witch Weekly, what about it?"

Dave gave her a pitying glance, "Well, dear, I'd have called an Auror if you said you read Witch Weekly. Speaking of which, those copies of The Quibbler in your office should be burned at the stakes-"

"Dave!"

Dave coughed, "Right, as I was saying, think- blonde…"

Hermione took a wild guess, "Tom Felton?"

Dave gave her a startled look, "Who's that?"

"Uh, muggle actor… Go on…"

"Picture this: dark, stormy, steely, lustful –cough- silvery blue eyes…"

Hermione already had someone in mind. Someone she hadn't seen in, more or less, five peaceful years.

"Lithe, sinewy body that rejected pleas from the Department of Magical Games and Sports when they offered him a spot in the British Quiditch Team…"

Hermione noticed the far-away looks on some of the nurses' faces.

"Perfectly sculpted face of an aristocratic air fitting for someone from a long line of purebloods… -no offense Herms-"

"None taken, go on with your fantasies…"

"Nice ass-"

All of them laughed.

"You're tongue's getting rougher Shakespeare!"

"Well, you try and describe Draco Malfoy's ass! See what you can come up with!"

All of them laughed, "Drool-worthy ass?"

"-cough- let's settle for nice, moving on… impeccably dressed and exudes an aura of being gentlemanly and condescending at the same time! He's been brought up with the best manners, perfect etiquette, necessary protocol, and all those thingies old families have that we commoners don't! Why! Why!"

Jane sniggered, "Mr. Malfoy's refined… As opposed to Mr. Potter's rugged looks, he's the epitome of boy-you-can't-possibly-hope-to-touch-shoulders-with-and-doesn't-live-next-door."

Dave adopted a dreamy expression, "I wouldn't mind touching those shoulders and feel those biceps and triceps his fangirls have been talking about!"

Hermione admonished him, "Not everything that comes from the tabloids is true, you know!"

"Does Mr. Potter own a Hungarian Horntail?" Dave shot at her.

Hermione thought back at the **miniature** dragon Harry kept at his bedside table, "Erm, yes-"

"Then the tabloids are true!"

Hermione sighed hopelessly.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I heard you're one of Witch Weekly's Hottest Females too!"

Amazed gasps were heard throughout the room.

Hermione raised a disbelieving eyebrow in response, the nurse beside her wiped at her brow. She bent back at her work and waited for Dave's response.

"I have an insider friend; they're looking for a way to make you agree for a short pictorial. Oh please, Hermione! Please agree!"

"Yes!-"

Dave's face lit up!

"-we're finally finished with him. Please transfer him to the Recovery Ward and now you're all free for lunch!" Hermione called over their heads.

They all gave her relieved sighs and slowly poured out the exit.

Dave walked with her, "We're not finished yet, Ms. Granger. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has nothing on me when it comes to persuading… -uhm- slash the Cruciatus Curse of course, hehe"

Jane walked with them, "Straighten up, Davie. Mr. Potter thinks you're straight!"

The two ladies laughed as Dave glared at them as they headed for the Changing Rooms. Hermione finished putting away her robes and was donning the simple muggle blouse and mid-thigh length skirt under her cream designer coat. She retrieved her handbag from the lockers (her office was too far away for her convenience) and bade goodbye to her friends who were looking at her with fake exaggerated jealously. Hermione just laughed at them as she closed the doors and hurried to the hospital lobby.

As suspected, Harry was being cornered by the receptionist, who had pointedly ignored the long line of patients on the lobbies' seats -who were quite contented with staring at Harry-, and was fawning over the Hero of the Wizarding World unabashedly. Harry looked up relieved as she dragged him away from the Desk and expressed his gratitude profusely talking about predators and their lightning-bolt scarred preys. Hermione wasn't surprised at Harry's fame outside the saving-the-world category. After all, she had helped him get rid of and incinerate his cousin's blasted clothes and had Ginny help her in scouring for new clothes that actually fit him and made him look decent. Harry had on casual jeans and sneakers but it was his green cashmere sweater that had people stopping to take a better look. Harry's sweater wasn't tight or body-fitting, it was just that when the wind hit him his muscles were out for the whole world to see, wizarding or not.

They headed for the place where they usually had lunch together as Harry provided for the light conversation, "Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Hobbit Revolutions, would you?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, "Just tell me what research you want done, Harry. I'm not stingy about homework anymore!"

They both laughed and entered the small café. The café had been on the verge of closing down a few years ago but all that changed when the Golden Trio started having lunch there and the media made the place a tourist destination. The place was already full but they saw their usual three-person table waiting for them at the café's corner. They both sat down and subconsciously ignored all the stares they were receiving, the years had finally made them immune to all the attention.

After they had both ordered their meals and were already digging in, Hermione saw Harry fidget on his seat, "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione reached for his forehead and checked his temperature, he was normal. Hermione felt the familiar warmth bubbling up inside her stomach whenever she touched Harry. She cursed herself; yes, she might have admitted that she 'might' have a fancy on him, but that was no reason to act unreasonably around him. She never experienced this when she had fancied Ron back then.

Harry put his spoon and fork down and sighed in defeat, "If you go all upset at what I'm about to tell you, I swear I'm going to become the new Dark Lord and I'm cursing Neville's son as my prophecy-kid."

Hermione snickered and told him she was ready for anything he threw at her, what was worse than an Avada heading your way? Well, a Voldemort flying towards you, but that's besides the-

Harry held her hands and squeezed them tight, she couldn't help but tell herself –pessimistically- that she was the only one blushing and getting all hyped up.

"Ron's dating Luna… And Viktor Krum's in London, visiting Ginny for a week…" Harry then closed his eyes and waited.

And waited…

He –adorably- squinted open his bottle-green eyes.

There was that warm gastric juice in her stomach again, bubbling in a giddy excited way. Ulcers?

Harry adjusted his glasses up his nose, "You're not mad?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and gently smiled, "Harry, I've been over Ron for a long time now! And Viktor? It's been like, what, eight years?"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and snickered at himself, "And here I was getting all tense for nothing."

Hermione sent him a reassuring smile again and finished her meal as Harry magically ordered second helpings. She was slowly working through her slice of Black Forest when Harry spoke again.

"'Mione, you won't mind if Ron n' I'm crashing by your place the night after tomorrow right? Monthly Monday Marathon, remember?"

Hermione huffed, "Harry, the Hermione Granger you know would take her planner to the grave just so she could squeeze St. Peter or –God forbid- Satan, on her schedule."

Harry laughed, "Should'a known better!"

Hermione checked with her planner, "Do you have any plans tonight? I was thinking about that play we saw by the theater yesterday, do you think they still have available tickets? It's muggle and I don't think Ron would want to go but surely you know about Shakespeare, right? It's the Midsummer Night's Dream, it's bound to be really good and-"

Hermione had blabbed on and on covering for her nervousness at having the –Gryffindor- courage at subtly asking Harry out when she noticed that Harry was acting incredibly awkward.

Harry stuttered, "Uh, well, about that , Hermione. I- well, I kinda ha-have… I kinda have a date tonight…"

Harry vaguely saw Hermione stiffen at his words but he dismissed it as his imagination, Hermione can't possibly have any feelings for him. Nah!

"It's that- you know how Ron is. He's probably gonna rub his date at my face and taunt me about double dating and that sort. Well, now I've decided to come prepared, not like that last time when I had to ask you to come and the media had a field day and-"

Hermione interrupted his nonsensical rambling, "But, that's all it is right? You're going out with someone you're going to be bringing along when Ron asks for a double?"

Harry paused.

And that was enough for the cleverest witch of their age to know that it was a little bit -okay, it was much, much- more than that.

Harry looked down and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I did fancy her back then. I didn't expect her to have the same effect on me again after all this time. Only, this time," Harry looked at her in the eyes," it's different Hermione. It's more than just a silly little crush this time."

Hermione keep the tears at bay. Stupid, oblivious Harry. Trust him to see a curse heading his way right away, but a best friend having more than friendly feelings? Not a chance.

Hermione struggled to gain control of her emotions, this was probably worse than dealing with a patient who was inevitably going to die. How ironic, the first and last patient who had gone through her care and made her think that death was inevitable was sitting right across from her. It was Harry Potter. Always has been Harry Potter.

Now why did that sound as if it had a double meaning?

"Who-" Hermione's voice quivered, "who's the lucky girl?" she falsely cheerfully said.

Harry beamed at her then, seemingly relieved at her reaction. "You know her, I'm making you guess!"

God, could you make this any more painful?

Hermione stammered, "No one comes to mind, Harry."

Harry pouted and cheekily said, "So much for the smartest witch of our age! It's-"

Hermione held her breath…

"-Cho Chang, remember her?"

I'm not forgetting her now, aren't I?

Her muggle Sidekick rang, saved by the damn contraption. Hermione always thought her Sidekick was a real pain in the ass, always cutting her time with Harry shorter and shorter and shorter-

Hermione stood up, relieved, "I need to go now, Harry! Still have to stop by the local community center for a few hours before going back to the hospital!"

Harry sighed, "One of these days, Hermione, I'm going to kill that contraption of yours!"

Hermione forced out a small laugh and turned around just as Harry apparated back to the Ministry, he had a whole Department to run after all.

Hermione apparated to her office and just had time to lock her doors before finally allowing herself to crumple down the floor and cry her Harry Potter-filled heart out.

* * *

**Fullham Local Community Health Center, 3:15pm**

"Good afternoon, Hermione!"

"You too, Joy!" Hermione forced a smile out for the kind nurse at the small reception desk of the health center.

"Oh, Hermione, Madam Anita wishes to see you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

After a short walk to the third floor, she knocked on the office door of the main facilitator of the center.

"It's Dr. Hermione Granger, Madam Anita…"

"Come in," a kind voice replied.

Hermione entered the room and was surprised to find a sad and sorrow-filled Madam Anita behind her desk. This wasn't the Madam Anita that she had grown to like for almost two years. The woman always had a kind smile on her worn face, the same knitted sweater and bonnet taking their usual places in her profile. But today, the grave lines on her face gave her an older and much wearier look than the day before.

"Madam?"

The older woman hesitated before finally speaking out in an uneasy tone.

"Hermione, dear. I'm going directly to the point, the health center is closing down…"

Hermione hadn't expected something as big as this, everything was normal outside, and gasped audibly, "What? Why? The center is running well." Was this what they called, God's wrath? Things like these are supposed to be unleashed at times when the victim was least expecting it.

"We can't help it, dear. Some businessmen are hell-bent on buying the piece of land that the health center stands on. It's location is really convenient for business and the vultures have started closing in."

Hermione frowned darkly, "Our beloved center is closing down just because some unknown businessmen said so? No! We're not going down without a fight!"

"Hermione, I know how you're feeling right now. I've spent most of my life taking care of this center and I know about the bonds that the people working here have made with the place. This place is something special for those with the compassion to the less fortunate. This place is a refuge for everyone and it is so much more but the notices have long been coming and I know that business and compassion don't blend in well, Hermione."

It took Hermione a long time before she gained her voice back, resignedly looking down the floor and staring at the carpet disinterestedly, she asked, "Who did this?"

"It's supposed to be a really large corporation and is quite a big name in the economy,"

Hermione waited for Madam Anita's answer,

"it's the Malfoy Corporation."

* * *

AN: I'll try my very best to update my other fics, don't worry coz I already know what I'm going to be writing… uhm, for the first few fics anyway… anyways…

REVIEW!!!!hehe

and point out my mistakes!!!!


End file.
